


Stop being mean

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [111]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Will is called into the nurse's office to get an explanation on why Mercedes blew up at him during booty camp
Series: Glee Drabbles [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 12





	Stop being mean

** Will and Mercedes **

“Nurse Ellen? You called me down here?” Will asked as he walked into the Nurses office after last period.

“Will, come on in,” Nurse Ellen called out. Will walked back toward her office. Mercedes was there as well.

“What’s going on?”

“I’ve been asked and sighed off to review with you, the current medical records of Ms. Jones,” Nurse Ellen began. “She said you were very upset with her lackluster performance lately and you shut her down without even waiting to hear any explanation.”

“Mercedes, is this really necessary?” Will practically whined.

“William Schuester,” the nurse admonished. “You will sit down and listen to what I am going to tell you. Ms. Jones latest bloodwork came back with low levels of vitamin D and B. She has a history of low vitamin B adsorption rates – this causes lethargy. I have a copy of her latest x-rays as well. Were you aware that four years ago, Ms. Jones was in a car accident that heft her legs badly injured?”

“No,” Will answered.

“You’ll see the x-ray of her knees on my screen,” she indicated. “There is a severe deterioration of cartilage and lack of synovial fluid. Do you know that that means?”

“No.”

“That means that every step this girl takes in filled with excruciating pain. This girl also refuses to take anything stronger than over the counter pain relievers so she wouldn’t fall prey to the growing opioid epidemic. So, when she says she’s tired or in pain – she means it!” Nurse Ellen explained. “You need to realize that if Mercedes could properly exercise and have a more balanced body chemistry, she would lose the weight you seem to distain, but she can’t. As an educator, you’re supposed to nurture and support your students, not belittle and demean them.” Mercedes felt nothing but warm affection for the school nurse for helping to championing her own health to the mop-top glee teacher.

END


End file.
